


You Knew

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara thinks back over the events of 'In Divine Proportion'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

That day in Suffolk was the exact point that Barbara Havers was reborn.

It wasn’t an intentional act. No one in their right mind plans to be held at gunpoint in a locked pub, especially not on their first job back after being shot, but that’s what happened to me.

There were three ways that day could have ended. Me being carried out in a body bag. Me brushing off your concern and retreating back into my PTSD. Or what did happen; you reading the situation, reading my emotional condition, and giving me exactly the support I needed.

I let you in, something that wasn’t easy for me, even if I was far more open with you than I have ever been with anyone else. It took a lot for me to surrender to your arms, to your protection; to place my faith and my trust in you.

It was a pivotal moment for us, for our partnership, our friendship, our understanding of each other. Barriers came down, wounds were healed, and something new began to blossom and grow.

I didn’t know you were the one person I needed. 

You knew.


End file.
